The present invention relates generally to the field of biometric monitoring, and more particularly to measure, analyze, monitor, and/or record biometric and/or biomarker changes in a user.
Many people listen to music while they are working, exercising, driving, doing homework etc. Having the right music playing during a particular activity is often key to the user's happiness and success for that activity, and can be used to monitor a user's health by monitoring biometric identifiers. Biometric identifiers are the distinctive, measurable characteristics used to label and describe individuals. Biometric identifiers (i.e., biometric data) are often categorized as physiological versus behavioral characteristics. Physiological characteristics are related to the shape of the body. Examples include, but are not limited to fingerprint, palm veins, face recognition, DNA, palm print, hand geometry, iris recognition, retina and odor/scent. Behavioral characteristics are related to the pattern of behavior of a person, including but not limited to typing rhythm, gait, and voice.
These biometric identifiers are often used as biomarkers indicative of a presence of disease/infection or specific environmental exposure. Biometric identifiers are a valuable indicator for health issues, including mental health issues, yet many individuals do not use biometric capable devices to record biometric feed/data. Predictions for 2017 include an estimated 200 million biometric capable devices will be sold. Creating a clear need to passively acquire biometric identifiers to capture key biometric data and change healthcare monitoring, and need to better detect biomarker changes in order to intervene with behavioral and/or overall health.